Megaman Starforce IV: God X King X Demon
by Dricon
Summary: La Tierra... esa maravillosa roca orbitando alrededor de nuestro Sol los 365 días del año. Llena de historia, tradición, ciencia, filosofía y la protagonista indiscutible... la gente. Los humanos estaban entre los seres más curiosos que existían. Quizás porque poseían una capacidad para adaptarse casi ilimitada. A un día eres su héroe... y al otro eres el más buscado del mundo.


¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería vivir en el futuro?

¡Seguro que sí! No es una tarea muy difícil, ¿Verdad?

Solo imagínatelo…

Despertar por las mañanas en tu cama con calefacción o enfriamiento automático, vestirte y salir a la calle, mirar autos moverse a través de carreteras en el cielo; ver gente hablando con hologramas parlantes como si fuera algo común; observar anuncios que se desplazan de un lado a otro que incluso contienen promociones que se activan cuando te les acercas; mirar niños materializando juguetes casi de la nada y jugando con ellos; ver gente usando computadoras que no tengan Windows; contemplar personas escuchar música que no sea reggaetón…

…Sí, sé que es difícil, pero trata de seguirme el paso.

Aparentemente, doscientos años en el futuro, los humanos consiguieron una respuesta a cómo lograr todo esto.

La respuesta corta sería: **ondas EM**. La tecnología gracias a la cual el mundo gozaba de una comodidad con "C" mayúscula.

Solía ser usada de varias maneras: Para improvisar edificios, proyectar caminos sobre los cuales los trenes se desplazaban, mantener conectado al mundo entero, materializar a seres electrónicos conocidos como Wizards, etc.

Era una tecnología de verdad impresionante, deslumbrante incluso para los estándares de nuestra época actual. Capaz de lograr lo que para alguien de tu época solo sería un sueño… ¡Y sin esfuerzo!

…Desgraciadamente, eso hacía que su contraparte fuera más aterradora aún. Porque con tanta tecnología del quinto milenio por ahí, solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que los virus de antaño empezaran a evolucionar en formas más complejas y dañinas. Lo que, obviamente, hizo necesaria la creación de una fuerza especial dedicada a contrarrestarlos.

Hubo muchas entidades a cargo de esta tarea a lo largo de los años; la de esta época, sin embargo, recibió el nombre de la Satella Police. Un grupo de bien entrenados servidores de la justicia especializados en lidiar con virus.

En esta época, eran muy necesitados. Porque a diferencia del criminal común, los virus no tenían motivaciones ni aspiraciones de ningún tipo, a ellos solo los movía el caos y la demencia, y si, por ejemplo, algún virus (ahora capaces de materializarse en el mundo real producto del conglomerado de ondas EM que rodeaba al planeta Tierra) fuera a hacer de las suyas en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, las cosas podrían ir **muy, muy mal**.

Pero incluso estos altamente entrenados entes del bien podían tener problemas, no eran omnipotentes después de todo. Y es que, en los últimos años, hubo muchas situaciones que les dejó bien en claro que incluso ellos no podrían lidiar con todos los problemas… por mucho que quisieran.

Ejemplos hubo varios:

Cuando aquella raza alienígena que se hacían llamar los FM-ianos vinieron con muy mala leche a querer putearnos el planeta.

Aquella demente que se puso con aires Hitlerianos a querer imponernos su versión del Tercer Reich con aquella civilización antigua.

O aquel loco que quiso estrellarnos aquella estrella fugaz roja hecha de noise en las narices.

Ah, y aquel par de gemelos que quisieron traer una dimensión alterna a la nuestra un año después.

O aquel súper virus que nació con la capacidad de replicarse como brasileño calenturiento y decidió mandar a la Tierra fuera de su órbita.

Eran situaciones sin precedentes, cada cual más complicada y difícil que la anterior. Y aunque era discutible si la jurisdicción de la Satella Police aplicaba a todos estos problemas, lo cierto es que todos estos incidentes estaban conectados por un elemento en común: Las ondas EM. Y siendo ese el caso, que la mejor unidad en el tema no fuera capaz de hacerle frente a estos problemas era bastante crítico.

…Sin embargo, hubo **alguien** que se alzó una y otra vez para detener todas y cada una de estas tragedias. El héroe más conocido en la Tierra a día de hoy. No sería una exageración decir que, si el mundo seguía girando a día de hoy, era gracias a él.

Tenía muchos nombres: "El bombardero azul", "La estrella fugaz", "El guerrero de la estrella caída", "El súper grandioso y sexy salvador de mundos" y…

…Bien, obviando ese último e inquietante sobrenombre, la lista de sustantivos continuaba para rato. Y no era para menos, porque añadido al hecho de que este héroe había salvado a la Tierra una y otra vez, estaba el caso de que… era un niño. Más en específico, empezó con once años.

Sin embargo, si le hubieras puesto a elegir entre Andrómeda, Hollow, La Mu, Apolo Flame, Sirius, Rogue, Dread Joker, Acid Ace, Crimson Dragon, Eater en aquella otra dimensión, Artúrin o la "Hidra" a la que se enfrentó en aquel satélite hace un año atrás, él te hubiera dicho que su más grande batalla la libraba todos los días contra…

-¡Maldición! ¡Voy a llegar tarde otra vez!-

-Que conste que te lo he advertido chaval, pero no~, tenías que ayudar a esa señora a encontrar su bolso ¿Verdad?-

-P-Pero parecía que necesitaba ayuda-

-Ya, y tú no podías dejarla sola a pesar de que ibas a salir mal parado otra vez… ¿Sabes Geo? hay veces en las que me haces dudar de tu sanidad mental-

-¡A-A callar Mega!-

Un chico de unos quince años se encontraba corriendo a toda leche por la calle mientras era seguido de cerca por su inseparable amigo EM, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la gente a su alrededor.

Uno de los problemas más comunes de Geo Stelar era que no podía dejar a nadie **solo**, así que cada vez que veía a alguien en problemas siempre sentía la poderosa, insaciable e irrefrenable necesidad de echar una mano… lo que, por ende, llevaba a que más de una vez se perjudicara a sí mismo o a sus asuntos por ponerse a ayudar a los demás.

Hoy en particular, el ayudar a una ancianita a encontrar su bolso le había costado valioso tiempo que **debió **haber empleado en llegar a la parada del autobús para ir a su escuela. Y desde hace rato que la masa de ondas EM flotante con forma de perro humanoide sin piernas conocida como Omega-xis no lo había dejado de fastidiar con ello.

Así que mientras el Sol resplandecía en el cielo despejado bañando al mundo con su luz y solo se escuchaba el pulular matutino de la gente ir de un lado a otro, Geo atravesaba las calles en busca de su objetivo.

Su vestimenta ahora consistía en una especie de "evolución" de su aspecto hace un par de años: Una franela negra ajustada debajo de lo que parecía ser su típica camisa roja de antaño, solo que ahora esta era manga corta y las dos estrellas blancas sobre sus hombros eran más grandes de lo que solían ser antes, además de estar "desabotonada" hasta el inicio de su pecho. Los guantes que antes formaban parte de su camisa ahora eran guantes rojos individuales. Y ahora tenía un pantalón negro ajustado y unos tenis rojos con detalles negros.

…Ah, y por supuesto, su típico colgante y sus lentes verdes aún complementaban su atuendo.

Y finalmente, al llegar al sitio…

-¡Maldición! ¡Ya se fue!-

El pobre se dio cuenta entonces que el autobús ya había pasado por su parada usual, lo que significaba que no podría llegar a su escuela temprano como de costumbre. Al dejar salir un suspiro, se dirigió a su amigo EM.

-Supongo que será tomar la **otra ruta**, ¿Verdad?-

Mega solamente asintió, y se dispuso a entrar a la terminal que se encontraba en la muñeca de Geo.

…Hasta que una explosión los aturdió a los dos.

**(~(~(~(~(MIENTRAS TANTO, EN OTRO LADO)~)~)~)~) **

Trabajador de relleno: ¡Me cago en los mengues! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Estos virus no son normales!

Los gritos del pobre empleado con atuendo blanco en una sala espaciosa y llena de máquinas de lo que parecía ser una ensambladora de vehículos tenían un buen motivo… y por "motivo" me refiero a los tres **Mettennas** gigantes que estaban destrozando el complejo de tres pisos con sus picas mientras brincaban de un lado a otro.

* * *

Mettennas:

Pequeñas alimañas con casco de color que a saber cómo sostienen una pica en uno de sus costados. Pueden llegar a ser un tedio si se les encuentra en grupos. Son de color negro y se cree que la cruz médica en sus cascos es una especie de broma de humor negro porque lo único que hacen es pegarle a todo lo que se mueva… y a lo que no se mueva también. Su principal ataque consiste en clavar su pica en cualquier lado y enviar una especie de onda de choque para crear daños colaterales, suelen defenderse escondiendo su esférico cuerpo debajo de sus cascos como tortugas.

Mejor conocidos como:  
Aquel virus hijo de puta que me esquivó la giga carta de Leo en el primer juego porque yo era un muchacho inocente que no sabía nada sobre el mundo y quería probar la carta y pensaba que incluso estando bajo el maldito casco les iba a hacer daño.

Nivel de amenaza:  
A menos que seas tan imbécil como para pegarles mientras están agachados no deberías de tener ningún problema con ellos.

* * *

El pobre sujeto tuvo que rodar para esquivar una de las carcasas de lo que parecía ser un vehículo hasta llegar adonde se encontraban un pequeño grupo de trabajadores. Desgraciadamente con esas cosas rondando el lugar no podían moverse de un lado a otro como si nada.

Trabajador de relleno: ¡¿Por qué hay virus aquí?! ¿…Jefe? ¡…Jefe! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué pasa esto?!

Jefe: ¡¿Te parece que si lo supiera no hubiera hecho algo al respecto en primer lugar?! ¡La Satella Police ya debe de venir en camino! ¡Solo intentemos sobrevivir hasta entonces!

En ese mismo momento todos tuvieron que moverse de lugar por el Mettenna con casco amarillo que llegó brincando a la pared encima de ellos derribando varios escombros sobre los cinco hombres.

Trabajador de relleno #2: ¡Cúbranse!

Como pudieron se alejaron del lugar de impacto momentos antes de que este fuera aplastado por concreto y parte de una viga mientras el Mettenna usaba la pica que había clavado en el muro para impulsarse a la planta superior atravesando el techo, dirigiéndose a algún lugar desconocido. Por suerte encontraron una pared derribada tras la cual probablemente los otros no los verían, así que se escondieron ahí.

Jefe: Este lugar no va a aguantar mucho más… y de toda la gente que estaba aquí, solo nosotros nos quedamos atrás… maldición.

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo con el señor de traje de negocios… Es decir, sí, era casualmente un día en el que no había mucha gente trabajando para empezar, así que la mayoría pudo salir en nada de tiempo, pero al atacar los Mettennas particularmente ellos no pudieron escapar por las salidas de emergencia antes de que quedaran destrozadas.

Trabajador de relleno #3: Y tal parece que están obsesionados con destruir el interior a como dé lugar.

Trabajador de relleno #2: Si… los malnacidos no le han pegado a ninguna de las paredes exteriores… cualquiera diría que se están divirtiendo mientras destrozan el lugar.

Jefe: A ver, ya está bien, ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna remota idea de lo que pudo haber llamado a unos virus tan fuertes como esos? ¡Las Battle Cards no les hacen nada y tienen a mi Wizard acojonado!

Trabajador de relleno #2: Como le decía jefe, yo estaba revisando el inventario cuando pasó, no he hecho nada.

Trabajador de relleno: Yo también, estaba chequeando la presentación del jueves junto a Patricia.

Trabajador de relleno #3: Y yo estaba en el baño.

Ante sus respuestas solo pudo suspirar frustrado de no entender por qué el edificio de su compañía estaba siendo masacrado tan irrazonablemente, y miró a sus tres empleados por algunos segundos sin saber qué hacer.

Y solo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que había dos de los trabajadores que no habían hablado en todo el rato… por alguna razón tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto.

Jefe: Tomás, Eduardo… ¿Por qué están tan callados?

Entrecerró sus ojos mientras él y el resto de personas presentes escudriñaban con la mirada a los dos sujetos, más en específico a Eduardo quien parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios. A su lado Tomás parecía estar más calmado, pero el que intentara evitar las miradas de todo el mundo también era sospechoso.

Las miradas debieron ser demasiado para el tal Eduardo, porque de repente y sin previo aviso, pareció estallar y con lágrimas en los ojos se dirigió hacia su aludido jefe.

Eduardo: ¡Lo siento mucho jefe!

Jefe: ¡E-Entonces tú quien...!

Eduardo: ¡No, no fui yo! ¡Lo juro! ¡Fue Tomás!

Tomás: ¡Eduardo, traidor!

Eduardo: ¡No podemos ocultar la verdad cuando destruyeron casi todo el lugar! ¡H-Hay que ser sinceros!

Tomás: ¡Maldición eso ya lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡P-Pero no aquí Eduardo! …Ah.

Solo en ese momento, el tal Tomás pareció darse cuenta de que se había delatado él solo; y con los nervios a millón, se giró hacia los otros presentes… Sobra decir que, ante esta revelación, los demás no tenían precisamente cara de buenos amigos.

Jefe: Tomás… ¿Eso es verdad?

El mencionado solo pudo responder con voz de pendejo.

Tomás: E-Eh… sí, lo es, pero fue un accidente, jefe, lo jur…

Eduardo: ¡Mentira! ¡Estaba viendo porno de animales y se le infectó la computadora! ¡Yo lo vi!

Tomás: ¡Maldita sea Eduardo!

Luego de quejarse con su compañero, Tomás se percató de que el rostro de su jefe tenía un claro tic en el ojo mientras lo miraba… y ni siquiera tuvo que esperar para saber lo que iba a decir.

Jefe: Tomás… ¿Usted me quiere decir que este edificio está siendo destruido y las vidas de varias personas fueron puestas en riesgo porque usted se puso a ver pornografía ilegal en horas laborales?

Tomás: …

Jefe: …

Tomás: …

Jefe: …

Tomás: S-Sí. Pero no eran animales jefe, eran furris y…

Jefe: ¡HIJO DE LA **GRAN** **PUTA**! ¡VOY A MATARTE!

Dicho esto, el hombre cuarentón se le lanzó encima con ojos inyectados en sangre al sujeto mientras intentaba ahorcarlo, a su lado sus empleados intentaban detener el arranque de su jefe, y Eduardo simplemente se hacía bolita presa del pánico.

…Y por esta razón, se dieron cuenta **demasiado tarde** del Mettenna con casco rojo que llegó atravesando una de las paredes, escuchó los gritos del hombre y les saltó encima a todos ellos con toda la intención de estrellar su gigantesca pica en el centro del grupete.

Todo pasó a cámara lenta entonces.

Los trabajadores vieron impotentes como la pica empezaba a apartar el aire con una violencia que les heló la sangre, Eduardo solo gritó como niñita, y el jefe solamente ahorcó a Tomás con más ganas.

Y justo cuando el Mettenna estaba a punto de hacer descender el imponente arma sobre los desafortunados…

-¡Mega Buster!-

…Y como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, el Mettenna fue mandado a volar.

Mientras el Jefe terminaba de ahorcar a un morado Tomás, el resto de las personas soltaron lágrimas de alegría al ver a aquel al que más deseaban ver en ese momento, mientras ignoraban el estruendoso sonido del virus estrellándose y atravesando algunas paredes en el proceso.

Trabajador de relleno: ¡Mega Man!

Trabajador de relleno #2: ¡Mega Man!

Trabajador de relleno #3: ¡Iron Man!

Jefe: ¡Muérete de una vez **maldito**!

-¿¡Están todos bien!?-

El héroe de azul entonces se acercó de un salto a donde estaban los hombres. Luego de desactivar su Buster y chequear que ninguno de los virus que rondaban el lugar estaba al acecho, se dirigió a todos. Y tras comprobar con la mirada el estado del grupo y de extrañarse al ver a uno de ellos desmayado como si hubiera sido asfixiado, decidió que lo mejor era sacarlos de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-¿Pueden moverse?-

Todo el mundo asintió… todos salvo Tomás claro está.

-Bien…- el chico entonces cargó al sujeto inconsciente y se dirigió hacia un agujero -…no puedo abrirle un hueco al edificio sin arriesgarme a que los virus vengan a por nosotros y ponerlos en peligro, así que muévanse lo más silencioso que puedan-

La mayor desventaja en este momento era el terreno. La pequeña fábrica no solo amenazaba con venirse abajo desde hace rato, sino que los varios escombros, maquinarias y paredes y salas hacían difícil identificar en dónde podrían encontrarse los Mettennas adecuadamente en un edificio de unos diez mil metros de área (Consté que dije **área**. Para aquel que nunca haya visto matemáticas esto quiere decir que son 100 metros por 100 metros. Maldita sea no quiero ver ningún review que diga "Ah, pero es que es muy grande" ni ninguna estupidez como esa… gracias, la gerencia). Dicho esto, su principal misión era sacarlos con vida de ahí.

"Y el software todavía se está actualizando… no puedo usar ninguna de las funciones estándar aún"

Los pensamientos de Mega Man fluyeron mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a la esquina superior izquierda de su visor rojo, en la que solo se leían las palabras "Actualización Adapter S: 70%". Y comprobó las líneas luminosas verdes que se encontraban en sus rodillas, hombros y antebrazos, notando que estaban brillando de forma tenue e intermitente, como si su cuerpo estuviera reaccionando a la descarga.

Los trabajadores por su parte, estaban bastante felices de encontrarse a alguien confiable en tan caótico lugar, por lo que ninguno puso quejas y decidieron seguirle sin chistar.

**(~(~(~(~(MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE)~)~)~)~)**

Finalmente, tras haber dejado a los hombres a salvo fuera de la fábrica. El chico se dispuso a entrar otra vez en el complejo a deshacerse de los virus.

-Ahora que todos están a salvo, lo mejor es ir a por los virus-

A su lado Mega se materializó.

-¿Crees que sigan ahí?-

-Lo más seguro es que sí, según lo que nos dijeron, son demasiado grandes como para pasar desapercibidos. Si ya estuvieran afuera, lo sabríamos… además-

El chico miró a la estructura mientras se adentraba en ella y él y su amigo alien se concentraban en escuchar que, efectivamente, el edificio aún gritaba desde adentro, señal inequívoca de que los Mettennas aún estaban brincando en su interior.

Una mirada rápida a su espalda le dio un cierto alivio a Mega al ver que los primeros integrantes de la Satella Police empezaban a llegar a escena y a interrogar a las víctimas.

**(~(~(~(~(DENTRO DE LA FÁBRICA)~)~)~)~)**

-¿Cómo va la descarga chaval?-

-Va al ochenta y tres por ciento-

Mientras ambos se adentraban de nuevo en el laberíntico lugar, el alien decidió preguntar por el proceso que se estaba llevando a cabo en la terminal del chico. Ante su respuesta, solo pudo dejar salir un suspiro frustrado mientras continuaba con la conversación.

-Se está tomando su tiempo, ¿Verdad? Y eso que te la enviaron hace rato-

A su lado Mega Man caminaba cauteloso mientras ambos escuchaban a los sonidos hacerse más y más fuertes.

-Sí. El señor Boreal dijo que sería bastante pesada ya que va a reescribir mucho del código original, aparte de poseer funciones especiales para los comandos de la Satella Police… y no mentía, lo que sea que tenga esta actualización, pesa varios cientos de Uber bytes-

-…Y mientras estás descargándola no puedes usar las Battle Cards, ¿Cierto?, vaya tedio. Y para colmo estos virus deben ser bastante fuertes si lograron dejar este lugar en este estado-

Contemplando los agujeros, grietas, equipos dañados, vidrios rotos, escombros de un lado a otro, y sobre todo, las usuales líneas de destrucción que se extendían por el suelo y paredes que claramente eran producto del ataque distintivo de los Mettenna, era muy obvio deducir que estos virus no eran precisamente del montón.

-¿Crees que tengan algo que ver con **Hidrax**?-

-…No sabría decirte-

Y finalmente, tras caminar por un par de segundos más, la fuente del sonido se hizo cada vez más y más fuerte hasta que… llegaron.

Una sala amplia y grande, llena de varias máquinas y cintas transportadoras. Una sala que seguramente era el lugar de reproducción en masa de algún que otro invento científico, y donde probablemente la gente compartía su día a día mientras operaban los cacharros e iban de un lado a otro y vivían sus vidas de forma pacífica.

Sin embargo, los dos virus gigantes que brincaban de un lado a otro destrozando el lugar no parecían estar muy de acuerdo con su función original.

Mega Man fue y se paró en el centro de la sala, logrando así que los virus de casco amarillo y rojo se voltearan en su dirección mientras se quedaban en su sitio, uno colgado de la pared y el otro en el segundo piso. **Extrañamente** expectantes.

-Da igual chaval, al final lo que tenemos que hacer no cambia-

-Sí. En eso tienes razón-

El ser EM entonces entró al brazo del chico al tiempo que este se convertía de nuevo en el Buster del héroe que, a diferencia de veces pasadas, esta vez tenía un cañón algo más grueso, mientras que las líneas de luz de su brazo se reorganizaban en patrones "tecnológicos" parecidos a telarañas a lo largo del cilindro que ahora era su extremidad.

Y como si su intuición diera en el clavo, el techo entonces se resquebrajó de repente, y acto seguido estalló hacia abajo mientras la tercera pica llegaba al escenario. El tercer Mettenna gigante cayó al suelo con un sonido estremecedor, y su casco morado resplandeció bajo la poca luz que las bombillas del techo aún podían permitirse emitir. El virus concentró su visión en el joven héroe mientras a sus espaldas los otros Mettennas aterrizaban y por alguna razón los tres tomaban una formación de "V" en oposición a Mega Man.

El chico entonces alzó su brazo izquierdo, y acto seguido, su Buster habló.

-Es hora de ponernos salvajes Geo-

**(~(~(~(~(MIENTRAS TANTO, EN OTRO LADO, HACE MEDIA HORA ATRÁS)~)~)~)~)**

-¡Maldición, esto ya es pasarse! ¡¿Pero se puede saber en dónde se ha metido?!-

-D-Dele, tranquilícese, seguro que tiene algún motivo-

-Sí, es Geo del que estamos hablando aquí, seguro que hubo una razón de peso-

Una cierta chica rubia con coletas estaba refunfuñando de un lado a otro en un salón de clases algo futurista en donde había varios escritorios anchos agrupados en forma de arco alrededor de una especie de proyector en el centro de la habitación.

La apariencia de Luna Platz había cambiado desde hace algún tiempo. Para empezar su atuendo ya no era un vestido de una pieza, sino que la parte superior era una camisa de vestir blanca ajustada escolar con una "corbata" que se conformaba por un lazo azul con una medalla dorada atada en el centro.

Ahora tenía una especie de falda larga azul rey cuya tela empezaba rodeando la totalidad de su estómago, y luego la parte de la falda se "abría" a partir de su cintura, y le llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas, también tenía unas medias celestes y unas zapatillas del mismo color de su falda.

Su cabello era, sin embargo, el protagonista indiscutible: Sus dos coletas taladro ya no eran tan grandes ni tan estrambóticas como de antaño, ahora solo eran un poco más pequeñas que su rostro, y estaban a los lados de su cabeza. Eran "conectadas" con cintas azules al resto de su cabello, el cual caía en una dorada cascada que le llegaba hasta un poco por encima de la mitad de su espalda, y terminaban en unos mechones que creaban algunas espirales estilizadas. En el frente caían dos mechones de cabello a cada lado de su rostro y que llegaban hasta su barbilla, mientras que su flequillo seguía inclinado como antaño. Unos aretes de color celeste culminaban su atuendo.

Para ponerla corta, daba la sensación de una chica refinada y delicada. Directa y firme. Codiciosa y Honesta.

Bud Bison, por otro lado… el chico hace ya un año que había abandonado ese atuendo de una pieza, y lo había sustituido por una camisa naranja oscuro ajustada de cuello redondo con un circulo blanco en el centro y un trozo de pollo frito más grande sobre el círculo; el borde de la figura era grueso y negro. Su parte inferior estaba compuesta por unos pantalones rústicos marrón oscuro y unas botas negras. Su cabeza, por cierto, ya no tenía esa extraña cinta naranja que solía dividir su cabello en dos pinchos separados, sino que, en su lugar, tenía unos lentes elásticos parecidos a los que usaban los pilotos de avión en la primera guerra mundial hace ya algunos siglos atrás, el resto de su cabello ahora era una llanura de pinchos negros inclinados hacia atrás.

Siendo que el brazalete negro con pinchos en su muñeca derecha completaba su atuendo, para cualquiera que hablara con él, Bud sería la representación del típico chico rudo… aunque había que admitir, que el pollo frito en el centro de su camisa desconcertaba a la gente.

Zack Temple, curiosamente, era el más sencillo de los tres. Su atuendo ahora se componía de un esmoquin con la parte superior verde y la parte inferior marrón claro. Pequeños zapatos negros redondeados, un corbatín negro con varias figuras geométricas pequeñas azul claro, y sus lentes de antaño completaban su atuendo.

"Extraño", solo eso solía decir la gente al verle por primera vez: Extraño pero inteligente, eso seguro.

Retomando la conversación… Ante su comportamiento agresivo, sus dos fieles esclav… digo, esto, sus dos fieles "amigos" se dieron a la tarea de intentar sofocar su ira apelando al hecho de que muy probablemente el joven de las gafas verdes tenía un buen motivo para no haber llegado a clases… aunque tal parece que, por cómo la chica empezó a echar chispas, no estaban haciendo un buen trabajo.

-¡Sí! ¡Seguro se puso a ayudar a alguna ancianita en el camino y se le hizo tarde por eso! ¡Pero hoy tenemos examen! ¡Si no llega a tiempo, va a tener que retomarlo más tarde!-

Bud y Zack parecieron perplejos ante sus palabras. Y fue el enano quien decidió comprobar sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Entonces… ¿Está preocupada por él dele?-

-…-

Luna entonces dejó de hablar. Mientras unas pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaban a adornar su rostro y un extraño rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, decidió denegar la afirmación del pobre de Zack a los cuatro vientos.

-¡¿D-De qué estás hablando Zack?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Preocupada por **él**?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Por todos los cielos, s-solo estoy preocupada de que el salón presente el examen al mismo tiempo, es mi deber como presidenta del consejo estudiantil! ¡ESO ES **TODO**!-

Mientras ella iba y dejaba casi sordos a los dos chicos, el salón entero dirigió su atención hacia el trío. Contemplando la escena que se estaba montando la dele, Bud decidió intervenir.

-P-Pero el profesor aún no llega…-

-¡Eso no es excusa Bud! …demonios, ¿En dónde se ha metido? Si ni siquiera contesta los mensajes que le mando a su **Band**-

Solo entonces Luna dirigió su atención a la terminal amarilla que se encontraba en su muñeca izquierda. Una especie de brazalete elástico y pequeño que estaba ajustado sobre su extremidad, y el cual mostraba cierta información bastante básica como la hora, la hecha, y si habían llegado mensajes nuevos. La chica usó su mano derecha y con el dedo índice dio tres pequeños toques en forma de cascada en la parte "superior" de la misma de forma rítmica y precisa mientras el dispositivo respondía al contacto iluminándose con un verde tenue en la zona de contacto. Al tercer toque arrastró el dedo hacia un lado, en dirección a su codo; todo esto en menos de dos segundos.

Al instante se desplegó un holograma de unos cuarenta centímetros de alto y sesenta de ancho con forma de pantalla que tal parece hacía las veces de terminal para la joven sobre el brazalete.

-Vogue, ¿Alguno de mis mensajes le llegó al idiota?-

-No, parece que aún no los ha leído Luna-

Luna solo dejó salir un suspiro frustrado ante la respuesta de su Wizard mientras se sentaba en una de las cuatro sillas que había en el escritorio de su grupo. Casi al instante, Zack pareció recordar algo importante.

-¿Eh? Ahora que recuerdo… Geo dijo que le iban a mandar una actualización a su Band-

-La nueva actualización del Adapter, ya lo sé Zack. Todos la recibimos esta mañana, ¿Recuerdas?-

-Ya lo sé. Pero Geo decía que la suya era algo diferente… una especie de versión para los comandos de la Satella Police o algo así. Si ese es el caso, entonces tiene sentido que no haya recibido ninguno de sus mensajes-

Luna y Bud escucharon cada palabra del enano mientras este se ajustaba las gafas. Aparentemente esto sirvió para suavizar el humor de la rubia, o eso pareció ya que su mirada se había relajado un poco.

La chica revisó algunas cosas en su interfaz, la cual consistía en un holograma amarillento con un calendario que ocupaba una cuarta parte del espacio en la esquina superior izquierda de la pantalla con reuniones del consejo, o cosas pendientes a futuro; Vogue se podía notar en la esquina superior derecha, mientras parecía estar revisando algunas cosas en una especie de carpeta privada; el resto del espacio estaba ocupado en la bandeja de entrada y salidas de sus mensajes y llamadas, una al lado de la otra respectivamente, debajo del calendario y, al mismo tiempo, el espacio debajo de Vogue estaba ocupado con carpetas personalizadas como "Música de concentración", "Archivos de clases", "Juegos para pasar el rato", una especie de carpeta azul extraña que tenía el nombre de "Imágenes del súper grandioso y sexy salvador de mundos" y…

-Bien, supongo que tiene sentido. Ser mi amado y queridísimo Mega Man es una responsabilidad importante… Aunque no puedo evitar quejarme. Construyeron estos precisamente para ahorrarse el problema del noise, así que, ¿Qué clase de actualización tan pesada le enviaron que aún está descargándola?-

Luna entonces tocó el ícono rojo que se encontraba en la esquina superior derecha de su holograma, y al instante este volvió al interior del pequeño dispositivo en su muñeca. Y mientras Bud y Zack daban el tema por zanjado y se ponían a discutir algunas cosas entre ellos, Luna se le quedó viendo a la pequeña pero poderosa interfaz mientras su mente repasaba una vez más la historia de lo que llevó a la creación del artefacto.

Desde la materialización de las ondas EM cuando la tecnología del V-Hunter fue puesta en uso, el mundo avanzó a pasos agigantados. El problema vino cuando de ese progreso se dieron cuenta de la existencia del **noise**, o lo que es lo mismo: La aglomeración de tantas ondas EM inestables que empezaba a ser dañina para los seres y artefactos que funcionaban con o a base de ondas EM. En esencia sus efectos eran como la radiación, solo que… bueno, sin eso del cáncer y la gente naciendo con deformidades.

En vista del claro peligro que representaba para el estilo de vida del mundo moderno, los científicos se vieron en la necesidad no solo de encontrar maneras de crear dispositivos resistentes a sus efectos, sino de crear programas capaces de lidiar con el pesado y alocado noise.

En los años posteriores al Meteoro G, se crearon dos dispositivos que intentaron solucionar este problema. El primero de ellos fue el **HyperLink**, un accesorio que se colocaba detrás de la oreja y que activaba una especie de HUD frente al rostro de la persona que hacía las veces de su interfaz personal al ser presionado.

…Fue un gran error.

Los HyperLink ciertamente eran útiles, y para su tamaño reducido mostraban un poder bastante capaz. Los problemas, sin embargo, tenían que ver con los dos gemelos que estuvieron detrás del peculiar diseño del artefacto.

Laos y Claus Meda.

Los "gemelos científico estrellas" como les dijeron en su momento, fueron el par que logró hacer lo imposible: Reducir el tamaño de un V-Hunter al mínimo y hacerlo práctico y resistente al noise.

Por supuesto que, para cuando se dieron cuenta de **por qué** específicamente lo diseñaron de tal manera que la gente lo llevara detrás de la oreja, ya era demasiado tarde.

No era algo muy complicado, fue la típica historia de control mental mediante un dispositivo que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca del cerebro como para forzar a la gente a pensar de formas anormales y hacerlas dóciles, e inutilizaba los comandos básicos de los Wizards.

Uno pensaría que los científicos debieron darse cuenta antes. Después de todo, un programa tan complejo como para controlar mentes no se debió de diseñar solo, además de que **tuvo** que haber alguien que comprobara que el software del dispositivo fuera seguro para la gente antes de siquiera permitírsele ser lanzado.

La cosa es, que el dúo ya tenía todo eso cubierto. Para empezar, no fueron cientos de personas diseñando el software como se acostumbra, sino que fue un grupo muy reducido de personas excepcionalmente talentosas diseñándolo, convencidas con la promesa de grandes riquezas y poder si se lograba completar el plan de los Meda. Y, por si fuera poco, sobornaron a todas las personas encargadas de la comprobación para que les dieran el visto bueno ante lo que les dijeron era "un pequeño error que corregirían con el tiempo".

…las únicas personas inmunes al control mental fueron los que podían hacer cambio de onda: Geo, Sonia, Bud, Solo… Aparentemente, los cerebros de ellos se comportaban de manera diferente por estar transformándose tanto. Sus amigos, en el caso de los tres primeros… pues, al ser aliens, tanto Omega-xis como Harp como Taurus no tenían comandos básicos que ser anulados, por lo que lo único que les provocaba el dispositivo era jaqueca.

Así que Mega Man, Harp Note, Taurus Fire y sus amigos se la pasaron durante días combatiendo contra el mundo entero a fin de detener a Laos y Claus.

…Y al final, luego de dos semanas de pesadillas de las que ella solo recordaba tener pensamientos como "Matar a Geo" o "Ser una buena chica", y de cosas que pasaron en la **dimensión alterna** de las cuales Geo nunca quiso hablar, todo eso llegó a su fin.

El siguiente dispositivo en la mira fue el **Holustone**.

Una pequeña pieza rectangular plateada y delgada muy parecida a esos teléfonos inteligentes de antaño que desplegaba otro HUD holográfico al ser sostenido y serle introducida una especie de contraseña de tipo patrón. El Holustone no solo probó ser mucho más potente que el V-Hunter y el HyperLink, sino que encima era más versátil y, como si todo lo anterior fuera poco, ofrecía una gama de funciones diferentes que incluían la primera versión del "programa purificador de noise".

Ella escuchó de Geo en ese entonces que el **Purifyer**, como fue nombrado el programa, estaba basado en el programa Ace & Joker que el chico recibió durante la amenaza de Dealer. El programa en esencia no era muy complicado, lo que hacía era tomar uno de los subprocesos del programa de Geo que se encargaba absorber el noise, y lo modificaron para que, en lugar de "controlar noise", el programa le permitiera al Holustone tomar el noise que se encontraba en sus cercanías, absorberlo y liberarlo en la forma de pequeñas ondas EM inofensivas que no fueran noise.

El problema no fue culpa de ningún megalómano con ganas de montarla gorda, o de algún científico con aires de grandeza, o de algún alienígena con ganas de cargarse a la Tierra.

El problema fue simplemente que, al no especificar adecuadamente en **qué **debía convertir el noise que absorbía, cuando se encontraba en un área con demasiado noise, el Holustone se volvía capaz de mandar ondas extrañas al mismo Holustone, generando directivas erráticas. Los científicos habían predicho lo que podía pasar cuando un Holustone hacía esto; de acuerdo a ellos, lo único que tendría que hacer la gente era darle un par de segundos antes de que software de la interfaz se auto-estabilizara y eso sería todo, a fin de cuentas, eso no debería ocurrir si no se estaba en un área con **mucho **noise.

Lo que no predijeron, sin embargo, era lo que pasaba cuando uno de estos absorbía **demasiado **noise.

Cuando esto ocurría, el dispositivo empezaba a sobrecargarse; después de todo, empezaba a absorber noise más rápido de lo que podía convertirlo. Y en su sobrecarga, el programa entonces le daba forma al noise y lo liberaba **sin convertirlo en nada más.**

El principal efecto secundario fueron el montón de Battle Cards extrañas y estúpidamente fuertes que empezaron a aparecer en las interfaces de la gente. Por culpa de esto se creó una moda en la que la gente iba deliberadamente a zonas en donde se creía había demasiado noise y empezaban a absorberlo hasta que el programa se bugeaba y, entre algunas carpetas borradas aleatoriamente, algunos mensajes extraños recibidos y enviados, y algunos menús defectuosos, empezaba a escupir cartas extrañas.

Una de estas cartas… se llamaba, aun entre el montón de símbolos extraños y claros glitches que rodeaban al nombre, **Hidrax.**

La carta, según dijo el niño que la consiguió en su momento, tenía un poder de ataque **infinito**. Hubo un gran revuelo con esto porque el chico no mayor de quince años fanfarroneaba sobre cómo cada vez que se la lanzaba a algún virus, este moría al instante sin dar ninguna pelea… e incluso llegó a tal extremo que dijo que, si se la lanzaba a Mega Man, incluso el bombardero azul la palmaría.

A lo mejor la carta era la ostia, y a lo mejor Geo de verdad la palmaba si el chico se la lanzaba… Pero igual no importó.

El chico que tenía la carta, se obsesionó con conseguir otras cartas más fuertes, y continuó yendo a zonas con alto nivel de noise adrede… Al final, por culpa de todo eso, el Purifyer de su Holustone se terminó dañando por completo.

Y luego vino el verdadero problema.

Según el chico contó, un día se encontró con un virus y le lanzó la carta.

_-Era pan comido-_ dijo al borde de las lágrimas en televisión, _-No fue mi culpa, yo no hice nada malo-_ repitió, una y otra vez… era entendible su ataque de nervios, porque cuando le lanzó la carta al virus, esta desapareció de su terminal… por completo.

Lo que nadie sabía en ese momento era que, precisamente por estar atrofiado, el Purifyer de su dispositivo empezó a **malinterpretar** sobre lo que debía convertir y liberar. ¿Resultado? El Holustone dañado **infectó al virus** con las ondas EM de la carta que estaba en la terminal del joven.

Lo que era entonces un simple Mettenna, adquirió un montón de nuevas habilidades, entre las que se contaban ser capaz de hacerse más fuerte, ser capaz de reproducirse y crear copias de sí mismo más débiles que él a discreción, corromper a otros virus, adquirir propiedades de otros virus, y la más tediosa: Ser capaz de concebir nuevos virus.

Hidrax, como fue nombrado, se convirtió en una amenaza temible al ser capaz de sumir en el caos a todo sistema con el que se topara, y, al ser un virus nacido de un programa errático, se obsesionó con sacar a la Tierra de órbita sin lógica ni razonamiento alguno.

Lo que hacía de verdad peligroso a Hidrax, era su aleatoriedad y carencia de moral alguna. Al ser un virus, lo único en lo que pensaba era en corromper y degenerar todo a su paso, lo que más de una vez lo llevó a provocar varias fallas estructurales en dispositivos importantes.

Dispositivos como aquel autobús lleno de gente que terminó acelerando a fondo de su capacidad, y que, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Mega Man no fue capaz de detener a tiempo.

…Luna nunca olvidaría el rostro mortificado de Geo en aquel hospital al saber de las seis personas que **murieron** bajo su guardia.

_-Hiciste lo que pudiste. No debes sentirte tan culpable- _

Esas fueron, en esencia, las palabras de todo el mundo hacia el chico de cabello picudo… salvo ella y Sonia. Quizás porque ellas siempre supieron la respuesta que él daría.

Y ciertamente, y como ellas sospecharon, a esas palabras Geo siempre respondió lo mismo.

_-Puede que no haya sido mi culpa, pero eso no me da derecho a estar calmado. Sea cual sea la razón, un montón de gente murió estando yo ahí. Eso no es algo que deba desechar solo con pensar que no fue mi culpa. Si no me siento mal cuando no salve a alguien, entonces ¿Qué clase de héroe soy?-_

Finalmente, lograron atrapar a Hidrax en un satélite viejo con una carnada adecuada. Resulta que las copias de Hidrax, aparte de ser mucho más débiles que él y no poder infectar ni crear virus, no poseían su capacidad de "copiarse a sí mismo", así que luego de usarse como carnada, y siendo que para ese momento Hidrax ya lo tenía en su mira luego de que matara a varias de sus copias y frustrara muchos de sus ataques, Mega Man se encerró junto a él en el antiguo satélite **Colosus**.

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, Harp Note tuvo que detener sola a toda una horda de Hidrax y Taurus Fire, Cignus Wing y el resto de aquellos que podían hacer cambio de onda se dedicaron a esparcirse por el mundo junto a miembros de la Satella Police mientras detenían las constantes olas de virus infectados por la Hidra.

Eso, hasta ahora, había sido lo más cercano que Geo había estado de morir hasta la fecha.

Colosus era un antiguo satélite militar _modificado_ por los científicos de la Tierra para que fuera una trampa con todas las de la ley. Básicamente, el satélite estaba resguardado bajo códigos y códigos de seguridad viejos y defectuosos que de alguna manera evitaban que cualquier dato **entrara a su interior**.

Pero lo mismo se podía decir de cualquier dato que **intentara salir al exterior**.

Así que fue sencillo: Desactivaron el sistema de seguridad, y tras entrar al satélite con Hidrax pisándole los talones, Mega Man llegó al fondo del Colosus… y en ese momento se volvió a activar el sistema, dejándolos a los dos atrapados ahí.

La _modificación _hecha por los científicos de la Tierra consistía en deliberadamente hacer que cada proceso y cada sub proceso de seguridad se concentrara en una sola cosa: Disolver seres EM. Para hacerlo, le contó la doctora Godall, fue necesario enviar una versión mucho más resistente y robusta del Purifyer a tres satélites improvisados que empezaron a orbitar la máquina para que apoyara a su sistema de seguridad.

Para cada trozo de ondas EM que intentara salir de esa cosa, o era borrado por el sistema de seguridad del Colosus, o era ralentizado por este lo suficiente como para que el Purifyer de los tres satélites a su alrededor los convirtiera en trozos de información sin sentido poco a poco y los enviaran a la deriva del espacio para que no pudieran volver a la tierra ni se rearmaran en algún lugar del vacío del cosmos.

Y… ¿Por qué Geo estuvo tan cerca de morir entonces?

…Porque, a petición suya, pasó **cinco días** metido en esa cosa con aquel monstruo.

Cuando propuso la idea, todo el mundo pensó que estaba loco, Hidrax ya era ridículamente fuerte para ese entonces, y pasar cinco días atrapado con él en un satélite parecía ser demasiado, hasta para Geo y Mega.

Pero de nuevo, el chico solo negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba con convicción a cada uno de los presentes.

_-Si no lo hacemos, seguirá multiplicándose y enviando sus copias a todo el mundo y mucha más gente morirá. Si ustedes se quedan aquí, podrán detener todo este caos lo más rápido posible… Les daré cinco días, si no lo derroto en ese tiempo, entonces confío en que ya habrán solucionado todos los problemas en la Tierra y podrán enfrentarse juntos a él. Si no lo derroto me aseguraré de debilitarlo lo suficiente como para que pueda caer… es una promesa-_

Completamente aislados del mundo exterior, Mega Man y Hidrax lucharon el uno contra el otro por cinco días sin que la gente supiera qué estaba pasando; a fin de cuentas, el sistema no permitía la salida de ningún tipo de onda, lo que obviamente incluía a las de comunicación.

…Gracias al cielo el chico logró derrotarlo antes de que volvieran a abrir el sistema y lo sacaran de ahí. La única cosa que no les permitió celebrar la noticia fue el estado en el que se encontraban Geo y Mega al volver a la Tierra.

El chico y el alien pasaron casi un mes en coma en una cama de hospital y descansando respectivamente.

El primero en recuperarse fue Omega-xis, y la primera pregunta que le hizo el padre de Geo al verle fue lo típico.

_-¿Qué pasó allá adentro?-_

El alien en su momento solo suspiró pesadamente mientras veía al chico aun inconsciente en aquella cama. Y su respuesta dejó desconcertados a todos los presentes, quienes a fin de cuentas conocían del amor por las peleas del EM.

_-Miren, realmente no quiero hablar de eso. Lo importante es que ganamos, ¿No? no es que quiera sonar chocante… pero el chaval y yo nos merecemos un descanso-_

_-¿Tan malo fue?-_

El desconcierto solo pudo ser expresado nerviosamente por el pequeñín de Zack.

Ante esto Mega solo se rio nerviosamente mientras respondía.

_-¿Saben? El chaval y yo hemos estado en muchas batallas duras… pero Hidrax fue diferente. Es quizás la única batalla que no quiero volver a librar jamás… y estoy seguro de que Geo piensa igual-_

…Al final, el asunto de Hidrax quedó zanjado. Y mientras el mundo restauraba los sistemas dañados y superaba las marcas que aquella pesadilla había dejado en la Tierra… finalmente llegó la **Band**.

El primer dispositivo desde el V-Hunter completamente libre de motivos superiores o fallos homicidas. El. Primer. Puto. Dispositivo. Decente. En **años**.

Y la humanidad entonces respiró un soplo de aire fresco al ver el nuevo software de dicha terminal.

El **Adapter**.

El Adapter le permitía a la Band no solo purificar adecuadamente el noise a su alrededor, sino que no se atrofiaba y no se "ahogaba" cuando uno se acercaba a una zona llena de cualquier cantidad de noise.

Parte de esto estaba en la forma en como el Adapter se encargaba del noise, en lugar de hacer como el Purifyer y absorber todo el noise posible y ponerlo en una especie de "fila" en su interior mientras era purificado, lo que hacía el Adapter era, que absorbía noise, y cuando la cantidad de noise en la "fila" superaba cierto punto, simplemente apagaba la función de absorción hasta que el dispositivo se vaciara.

El proceso para lograr eso sin que el noise del entorno dañara al dispositivo fue, como les dijo el señor Boreal un día que fueron a visitarlo, tedioso a más no poder… pero valió la pena si fue para acabar por completo con el terror que la gente sentía hacia el ya tan mencionado noise.

A parte de esta, el Adapter incluía varias funciones especiales por las cuales recibía su nombre.

La primera de ellas era que era completamente adaptable. Cada persona podía diseñar sus interfaces de la forma en como lo quisieran, podían hacer al holograma más grande o más pequeño, e incluso podían cambiar el color del dispositivo a voluntad o mover los menús de lugar. La libertad que ofrecía fue una sorpresa bastante agradable en mucho tiempo.

La segunda, sin embargo, fue la más importante. El Adapter poseía la peculiar función de adaptarse a los virus que se le atravesaran. Cuando un virus se encontraba en las proximidades del usuario, este no solo enviaría una advertencia, sino que encima le mostraría las Battle Cards más adecuadas para lidiar con el dichoso virus si se daba el caso de que este se encontrase en su base de datos… de hecho, se podía configurar para que le lanzara las Battle Cards al virus en automático, **eso** resolvió muchos problemas.

Una de las funciones más queridas por la gente era la evolución de la Banda-Hermano: Ahora se podía "subir" o "bajar" la intensidad de las relaciones con la gente. Muy bajo y la persona podría ser clasificada como Banda-Negocio, o Banda-Conocida, lo que haría que la persona en cuestión fuese incapaz de leer tu secreto en tu página personal, a lo mucho solo siendo capaces de leer tu nombre y ver qué hermanos tienes. Muy alto y la persona podría ser clasificada como Banda-Amorosa o Banda-Familiar, lo que llevaría a que los mensajes que esa persona te mande sean clasificados con mayor prioridad… y alguna que otra funcioncilla **extra** por ahí.

"Y ahora finalmente tras mucho tiempo, el mundo respira su primer soplo de paz en mucho tiempo… ¡Como se esperaba de mi grandioso Mega Man! …Y bueno, Geo. Supongo que él también ayudó"

Y mientras Luna iba e ignoraba el hecho de que Mega Man y Geo eran la misma persona por enésima vez en su vida y se ponía a fantasear con el bombardero azul surcando los cielos con ella en brazos en un unicornio arcoíris con alas del reino de nunca jamás…

**(~(~(~(~(VOLVAMOS CON GEO)~)~)~)~)**

Una seguidilla de estruendos se escuchó en la fábrica mientras Mega Man esquivaba los ataques de los Mettennas a la vez que brincaba de un lado a otro y les disparaba con su Buster.

"Tenía un mal presentimiento desde que les vi ponerse en formación para atacarnos… estos virus…"

-¡Chaval, cuidado!-

Geo fue sacado de sus pensamientos debido a que justo había aterrizado en el suelo de la pasarela destrozada del tercer piso cuando un Mettenna brincó desde abajo y apareció por su espalda con la pica en alto con la plena intención de hacerle daño. Harto de esquivar por tanto tiempo, el chico entonces brincó hacia el descendente virus, y luego de girar su cuerpo para esquivar su pica a duras penas, usó el peso del Mettenna gigante en su contra para estamparle un cargado golpe con su Buster, hundiéndolo en la "piel" del virus, a la vez que soltaba un flamante y verdoso disparo a quemarropa. La enorme energía destructiva del disparo cargado del chico fue incrementada por el hecho de que el virus de casco amarillo estaba cayendo y él estaba brincando, logrando así abrirle un agujero en el cuerpo mientras lo despedía por los aires.

El virus entonces se estrelló contra el techo de la fábrica cuarteándola y luego cayó desplomado al suelo junto a varias piezas de concreto. Sin darle tiempo a levantarse, Mega Man le saltó por encima mientras esquivaba otro ataque de los demás Mettennas y lanzó entonces varios disparos al agujero que le abrió en el cuerpo dañándolo severamente en el proceso y asegurándose de que ya no fuera una amenaza.

"Ese ya no se va a mover… Entonces…"

Al caer el joven pateó el suelo y arremetió contra los dos virus que quedaban. Lanzó varios disparos para detener la carga del de casco rojo, pero en el último momento el de casco morado se atravesó y usó su casco para _tanquear_ sus ataques. Entonces este último brincó fuera del camino casi al mismo tiempo que la pica del Mettenna rojo hacia contacto con el suelo y la onda de choque era liberada con un claro objetivo en mente.

"Se están poniendo más agresivos"

Mega Man saltó con fuerza mientras lanzaba un poderoso disparo cargado con su Buster que arrastró al Mettenna rojo varios metros hacia atrás a pesar de cubrirse con su casco y clavar la pica en el suelo para estabilizarse.

-¡Geo! ¡Cuidado!-

Solo entonces el chico se dio cuenta de la sensación de peligro que desprendía su punto ciego. Al girarse en el aire solo pudo ver en cámara lenta cómo el Mettenna morado se encontraba justo encima suyo y a punto de estamparle su pica encima…

-¡Oh no! ¡No lo harás!-

De repente Mega se materializó y detuvo el arma por el mango a mitad del _swing_ con sus dos manos, y luego, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza se giró sobre sí mismo y lanzó al virus hacia el suelo lejos de ellos haciendo que atravesara el suelo y terminara en algún lugar del segundo piso.

Mega Man aterrizó en el suelo a salvo mientras comprobaba la situación de los dos virus.

-Mega… Te diste cuenta ¿Verdad?-

El resplandor blanco de los bombillos en el techo se hacía tenue de a momentos por el sistema eléctrico que se resentía de la batalla, pero fue suficiente para iluminar el rostro serio del alien.

-Sí… estos tipos son listos; pelean en equipo y no dudan en atacarte. No son Mettennas cualquiera-

-Exacto. Lo que quiere decir que **hay uno** **de esos** por aquí cerca-

-Cierto. Solo un virus puede coordinar a los otros para que ataquen de una forma tan fluida… ¿Dónde crees que esté?-

-Ni idea… pero…-

En ese momento el Mettenna rojo pareció recuperarse y usó su pica clavada en el suelo para impulsarse hacia Mega Man mientras clavaba su arma varias veces en el suelo enviando varias ondas en su dirección.

-…Pero si podemos encontrarlo y destruirlo, sería de mucha ayuda-

El chico entonces se inclinó hacia delante y sus piernas empezaron a levantar polvo mientras pateaba el suelo para impulsarse hacia el Mettenna rojo. En su carrera, Geo empezó a brincar las ondas de choque una por una asegurándose de no elevarse mucho para que no le tendieran una emboscada como la última vez. Y mientras hacía esto, observó por el rabillo del ojo nuevamente la esquina de su visor que decía "Actualización Adapter S: 89%".

"No poder usar Battle Cards es bastante molesto ya de por sí… vaya día para toparme con unos virus así de fuertes"

Los pensamientos de Geo cristalizaron mientras terminaba de cerrar distancia con el virus, y este, al ver que no le quedaría rango para lanzar otra onda de choque, levantó diagonalmente su pica con la plena intención entablar una batalla directa.

…Por eso quizás perdió el equilibro cuando, al oscilar su arma, esta no chocó contra nada. Al tambalearse hacia el frente, dejó su espalda al descubierto… obviamente Mega Man no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

-¡Toma esto!-

Un disparo cargado de su Buster envió al Mettenna a volar mientras le abría una especie de "cráter" en la espalda. Geo no quería sonar frustrado, pero estos bichos eran particularmente muy resistentes.

"Si tan solo supiera dónde se encuentra, mi vida se haría mucho más fácil…"

El chico entonces vio cómo el virus del casco morado volvía al tercer piso atravesando el suelo con su pica y el del casco rojo se levantaba a duras penas y… se le quedaban mirando.

…El mal presentimiento que eso le provocó a Geo cumplió su función cuando el suelo debajo suyo se resquebrajó.

"¡Maldi…!"

No pudo ni terminar su pensamiento, en gran parte por haber usado cada onza de concentración en saltar para esquivar la extraña explosión que envió escombros volando en todas direcciones, y en parte porque algunos de ellos le golpearon mientras se volteaba verticalmente en el aire.

Como pudo se las arregló para caer adecuadamente mientras veía **quién **había sido el Miguel Ángel de la catastrófica obra de arte en la que se había convertido el lugar en el que estaba parado hace segundos.

Cuando vio salir a otro Mettenna amarillo gigante todo su cuerpo se tensó.

"¡¿Hay más?! …no… espera un segundo… ¡Ese es…!"

Y entonces todas las piezas parecieron encajar en su lugar. Geo entonces se giró para observar el en donde **debería haber estado** el virus al que había vencido hace un par de minutos.

…No estaba.

Luego de contemplar el agujero a la distancia por el cual seguramente había bajado al piso inferior para salir donde salió, se giró lentamente para ver cómo los Mettennas adquirían nuevamente una formación de "V".

-…Mega-

-Sí. Lo sé-

Por supuesto, tenía sentido. Por eso el morado y el rojo decidieron atacarlo con tanto ahínco para alejarlo de ahí… para darle tiempo al amarillo de regenerarse.

"Y si querían darle tiempo… quiere decir que **no querían** que viera algo"

Mega Man entonces buscó con la mirada mientras los tres virus se empezaban a acercar. Derecha, izquierda, arriba, atrás…

"En una fábrica destrozada, si tuviera que quedarme quieto para dar órdenes a los demás, definitivamente no me quedaría adentro corriendo el riesgo de ser aplastado por los escombros… lo que quiere decir que…"

El bombardero azul entonces pensó más rápido mientras los Mettennas empezaban a agarrar velocidad.

"¿Debajo…? No, nosotros estábamos ahí hace rato… ¡Entonces…!"

El chico entonces buscó con la mirada en el techo. Sus ojos se expandieron al notar una pequeña área donde el concreto parecía resplandecer, oculta detrás de uno de los bombillos, y por cómo los Mettennas empezaron a correr con más velocidad, parecía que había dado en el clavo.

-¡Mega! ¡Te lo dejo a ti!-

-¡Dalo por hecho!-

Geo entonces lanzó varios disparos a la zona en dónde el concreto brillaba, destrozándolo, permitiéndole a los rayos del Sol ayudar a las luces del complejo a iluminar mejor el lugar… y revelando al responsable de la coordinación antinatural de los Mettennas que se encontraba rodeado de su usual campo de fuerza sobre el tejado.

En una fracción de segundo, el chico confirmó sus sospechas mientras su amigo alien salía disparado con rumbo al virus.

-Lo sabía… un **Control Master**-

* * *

Control Master:  
Similares en apariencia a los Mettennas: Pequeños y con cascos de colores que sostienen una antena en uno de sus costados, siempre se encuentran flotando, y cuando activan su habilidad especial, se rodean de un campo de fuerza lumínico semi transparente. Son capaces de dar órdenes a otros virus a través de la antena que poseen, otorgándoles un pequeño boost en sus habilidades (que dependen del color del casco que tenga el Control Master de turno) a la vez que les permiten sincronizar sus movimientos de formas mucho más poderosas. Sin embargo, no pueden moverse mientras controlan a otros virus, y a pesar del casco que tienen, no pueden cubrirse adecuadamente por estar flotando, por lo que suelen esconderse en alguna zona segura mientras dan órdenes desde la retaguardia. Es recomendable acabar con ellos lo más rápido posible para evitar problemas.

Mejor conocidos como:  
Virus original de este fanfic, claramente creado por obra y gracia del autor de esta historia. Y si planeas usarlo en tu fanfic entonces tienes la obligación moral de escribir que es de mi creación. Este virus es mío. Mío y de nadie más. Mío solamente… puto.

Nivel de amenaza:  
No pasaría nada si solamente controlan virus débiles… pero si dejas que empiecen a coordinar virus más poderosos, entonces de seguro que tendrás muchos problemas.

* * *

El chico entonces deslizó su peso hacia su costado y se lanzó a la carrera con los Mettennas pisándole los talones y atacándolo mientras Mega salía disparado hacia el controlador.

"Casco blanco… un **healer**, por supuesto. Cuando se ponen a curar a otros virus, una pequeña línea verde los conecta entre ellos. Tiene sentido que nos hayan distraído entonces"

El alien entonces estaba a punto de arremeter contra el virus, cuando los ojos de este se expandieron y brillaron de un intenso color rojo. Acto seguido todos los Mettennas se giraron bruscamente y, al estar demasiado lejos por haber perseguido a Geo, lanzaron sus picas hacia Mega… ante esto el alien sonrió.

La debilidad más grande de un Control Master era su miedo a morir. Precisamente por pertenecer al tipo de virus inteligente era que estaba más consciente de su existencia, por lo que, naturalmente, solía desesperarse mucho más de lo normal al verse amenazado de muerte, lo que lo llevaba a dar órdenes torpes y toscas para cubrirse.

Mega entonces esquivó los dos primeros proyectiles y sus garras echaron chispas por la fricción al tomar al último del mango.

-¡Lo lamento, pero no eres el primero al que me enfrento!-

Usando toda su fuerza, el alien balanceó brutalmente la herramienta hacia el virus flotante quien aún estaba intentado pedir refuerzos con sus ojos rojos. La punta de la pica apartó el viento con violencia y se encajó en el pequeño con relativa facilidad, destrozándolo casi por completo y haciendo que se desvaneciera en una nube de datos aleatorios.

Los Mettennas del suelo entonces se detuvieron torpemente. Al ser "desenlazados" tan abruptamente, habían quedado aturdidos por algunos segundos.

Tiempo que Mega Man aprovechó sabiamente.

Para cuando el Mettenna morado se recuperó un poco y se percató del brillo verdoso que parecía provenir desde atrás suyo ya era muy tarde. Al voltearse, solo observó cómo el Buster del chico soltaba una poderosa luz.

…una carga de **quince segundos**.

Y Geo la liberó sin dudarlo sobre los tres desorientados Mettennas. Al haberle perseguido antes, se habían agrupado todos en un mismo lugar, haciendo que fuera más sencillo apuntarles.

-¡Toma **ESTO**!-

El poderoso y flamante chorro de energía engulló casi por completo a los tres virus. El rayo destrozó parte del suelo, parte de las paredes, hizo que se derrumbara parte del tejado en algunas zonas, y dejó calcinada varias de las destrozadas paredes al fondo.

"Bien… se acabó"

-Bien hecho chaval-

-Gracias Mega-

El chico entonces observó cómo lo único que quedaban de los Mettennas fueron trozos de sus "pies", sus cascos o un pequeño trozo del cuerpo negro de los bichejos. Igual no pudo contemplarlos mucho tiempo antes de que desaparecieran en el aire. Acto seguido desactivó su Buster y se relajó.

Omega-xis volvió a entrar a la terminal del chico mientras este comprobaba, una vez más, el estado de la descarga en su visor:

"Actualización Adapter S: 93%".

Esto le sacó una gotita de sudor a nuestro héroe.

"Solo espero que esta cosa valga la pena"

Entonces Mega Man se decidió a salir, y empezó a caminar con rumbo a la salida… pero solo dio tres pasos antes de detenerse en seco.

-¿? ¿Ocurre algo chaval?-

La voz de Mega resonó desde su brazo mientras el chico se ponía una mano en la barbilla, pensativo.

-No, nada Mega, es solo que siento que se me olvida algo…-

-Oh, ¿Y qué crees que sea?-

-Ni idea…-

Geo entonces entrecerró los ojos por algunos segundos… antes de que estos se abrieran como platos mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

-¡MI EXAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!-

Acto seguido el chico se convirtió en ondas y salió del edificio con rumbo a su escuela más rápido que tú cuando tienes diarrea y no hay ningún baño cerca.

**(~(~(~(~(MINUTOS MÁS TARDE)~)~)~)~)**

-llego tarde llego tarde llego tarde llego tarde llego tarde llego tarde llego tarde llego tarde llego tarde llego tarde llego tarde llego tarde llego tarde llego tarde llego tarde llego tarde llego tarde llego tarde llego tarde llego tarde… ¡Maldita sea llego tarde!-

-¡Jajajajajajaja!-

Después de haber deshecho su transformación en uno de los pasillos adyacentes al salón el chico se puso a correr como perro con sarna para llegar a su clase desesperado por no llegar a tiempo para su evaluación de Historia. Mega, por otro lado, simplemente se estaba descojonando a sus expensas.

Y finalmente, luego de una pequeña carrera. Llegó a su salón pasando por la puerta automática que era la entrada y…

-¡Profesor lo siento mucho por llegar tarde, pero habían unos virus, y un Control Master y…! ¿…E-Eh? ¿…No está?-

Siendo que el profesor no había llegado al salón, todo lo que logró Geo fue reunir la atención de sus compañeros. Estos lo miraron por varios segundos… antes de estallar en risas.

Chico de relleno: ¡…jajaja!, vamos Geo, ¿Cuántas veces han sido ya en este mes?

Chico de relleno #2: ¡Pero si el profesor te ha dicho que puedes llegar tarde cuando haya una emergencia!

Chica de relleno: Nunca cambiarás, ¡Jajaja…!

La atmósfera tan animada de su salón le permitió relajarse un poco… aunque no evitó que se sonrojara por la vergüenza y caminara cabizbajo hacia la mesa de su grupo.

-…Hola Bud, hola Zack-

-Hola Geo-

-Hola Geo… ¿Quieres un bocadillo? Pareces cansado-

El chico solo terminó de llegar a su asiento mientras se negaba ante el amable ofrecimiento de Bud con la cabeza.

-No, gracias Bud. Ya comí esta mañana…-

Zack entonces se ajustó los lentes mientras se acercaba a Geo.

-¿Hiciste la tarea de ayer?-

Geo respondió con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto-

Los tres entonces se disponían a echarse unas charlas de esas que los amigos se lanzan cuando están juntos… hasta que el chico del cabello picudo se dio cuenta de algo.

-…Oigan, ¿Dónde…?-

-Geo Stelar…-

Los hombros del mencionado pegaron un salto que los hizo llegar hasta sus orejas, y su rostro se puso azul al escuchar su nombre dicho de una forma tan lenta y rencorosa. La voz de ultratumba que resonó a sus espaldas era **así** de aterradora.

Geo se volteó leeentamente para toparse cara a cara con el origen de la voz. Cabe decir que nunca le hacía nada de gracia tener que encontrársela a **ella**... en general.

-…H-Hola Luna-

La mencionada solo le habló con una sonrisa siniestra y una venita en la sien.

-¿…Tienes, alguna idea, de **qué** hora es?-

Las muelas de la rubia parecían querer molerse entre sí mientras escupía las palabras con, y Geo podía jurarlo, miasma saliéndole de la boca.

…Es increíble que, aún con todas las amenazas de nivel planetario con las que el chico había lidiado en su corta vida, solo escuchar y/o ver a Luna molesta aún le pusiera los pelos de punta y lo hiciera temblar como gelatina.

-P-Pero, era una emergencia, había unos virus y gente atrapada, tenía que hacer algo-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

Al fondo Bud y Zack suspiraron.

-Santo cielo, ya lo hizo otra vez-

-Geo debería de estar consciente de eso a estas alturas…-

El enano de las gafas habló con voz conocedora mientras el chico rellenito le seguía el paso mientras masticaba un sándwich de carne y pollo.

…Y entonces pasó. La misma cosa que siempre pasaba,** pasó**.

-¡¿Entonces mi queridísimo Mega Man sí salvó el día otra vez?!-

Bud y Zack miraron con algo de pena el nervioso rostro que Geo adoptó al ver cómo la cara de la dele cambiaba de iracundo a niña-con-posibles-problemas-mentales en 0.5 segundos. Luna entonces procedió a dejar salir varios suspiritos mientras en su cabeza se ponía a fantasear de nuevo sobre el héroe de azul.

Nuestro "héroe" sufrió del ataque de un tic en el ojo mientras contemplaba el usual espectáculo de la rubia a quemarropa… había cosas que nunca cambiaban, y desgraciadamente él nunca se acostumbraría a ello.

Y mientras sus ojos eran extrañamente sustituidos por estrellitas, Luna continuó con la conversación… o a lo mejor no, había un punto en el que Geo ya no sabía distinguir si hablaba sola o con él.

-Mi querido Mega Man… si tan solo estuvieras aquí en este momento…-

El chico se señaló a sí mismo mientras la miraba con una gotita anime.

-Luna… esto ya te lo he dicho miles de veces… pero estoy aquí ¿Sabes?-

-¡¿JA?!-

Bud y Zack y algunos compañeros que escucharon la conversación se dieron un _facepalm _en el fondo mientras la chica se giraba hacia el joven de las gafas verdes y lo miraba como si fuera un insecto asqueroso… cosa que hizo que Geo deseara no haber hablado para empezar… de nuevo.

-¡¿Tú crees que tienes el nivel, la elegancia, la majestuosidad y el poder para igualarte con **MI **queridísimo Mega Man?! ¡¿Tú, que llegas tarde a la escuela casi todos los días?! ¡¿Tú, que a pesar de sacar notas perfectas en casi todas las materias has rechazado mis invitaciones a unirte al consejo estudiantil?! ¡¿Tú, que sales a citas con Sonia Strumm a mis espaldas?!-

-P-Pues, no siempre llego tarde, es solo que de vez en cuando hay una emergencia repentina con la que tengo que tratar, por eso no puedo unirme al consejo estudiantil, eso requiere tiempo y yo no lo tengo por ser un comando de la Satella Police… ¡¿Y-Y que tienen que ver mis salidas de amigos con Sonia en todo esto?!-

Ante el claro tono acusatorio de la rubia, el chico solo se defendió lo mejor que pudo mientras intentaba refutar sus acusaciones… pero cometió **un** error. Era quizás, el único error que nunca debería de cometer frente a Luna Platz… y era también, el único error del que chico todavía no estaba consciente.

…Pero por supuesto, sonrojarse mientras hablaba de Sonia era algo que Geo hacía sin darse cuenta.

Y al ver el claro rubor que se apoderó del rostro del joven, Luna alzó el puño y…

**(~(~(~(~(INSTANTES MÁS TARDE, EN EL MISMO SALÓN DE CLASES)~)~)~)~)**

Profesor de historia: Uf, lo siento mucho por quedarme dormido. Bien gente, preparen esa vaselina porque este examen está violador… ¿Eh?

Justito al entrar al salón de clases, el profesor de historia se dio cuenta de que todos los presentes se encontraban mirando a un punto específico en uno de los extremos de la habitación.

Profesor de historia: ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Justo donde se suponía que estaba una de las paredes del salón y en el suelo, se encontraba un chico casi inconsciente mientras unas espirales curiosamente habían sustituido a sus ojos, y se encontraba murmurando cosas inentendibles, justo debajo de lo que muy probablemente había sido el punto de impacto.

Profesor de historia: ¿Geo? ¿Ese eres tú? ¿…Estás bien chico?

Lo único que se escuchó como respuesta en medio del magistral silencio que se había adueñado del salón, eran las carcajadas de cierto alien hijo de fruta que se encontraba en la Band del chico.

El profesor entonces miró con lástima al pobre, y buscó con la mirada hasta que…

Profesor de historia: Luna, ¿En serio? ¿Otra vez? ¿Cuántas veces han sido esta semana? ¿Cinco?

La chica solamente le dio la espalda a su profesor antes de responder.

-¡Hmph! Él se lo buscó-

El profesor entonces se acercó a comprobar la situación del chico, y revisó las grietas que el impacto había dejado en la pared. Luego de hacer esto por varios segundos se volteó hacia Luna y masculló por lo bajo.

Profesor de historia: Deberías ser tú la que defienda al mundo…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-

Profesor de historia: Nada Luna, nada, divagaciones mías… bien, prepárense para el examen… ¿Crees que puedas moverte Geo?

El chico solo respondió adolorido mientras se levantaba… o lo intentaba.

-Descuide… puedo hacerlo…-

Profesor de historia: Bien, me alegra oír eso.

"Actualización Adapter S: 100%"

-Mira chaval, ya se terminó de actualizar… ya era hora-

-Uuugh…-

Y, tras varios inconvenientes y tras varios retrasos, el día de Geo Stelar finalmente dio comienzo. Su vida pacífica y calmada (esto es discutible) continuó sin cambios como siempre.

…que mal que esto no duraría por mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad?

* * *

OMAKE: Gloria a los furris.

Oficial de relleno: Entonces, ¿Me puede explicar con exactitud a qué se refería su jefe con… esto… "pornografía de animales ilegal"?

Tomás: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya se los he dicho! ¡Eran furris! ¡¿Qué, ahora ya no se puede consumir pornografía en este país?!

En una sala de interrogación cualquiera, se encontraba un típico oficial de la Satella Police haciendo su trabajo honradamente sentado sobre una silla. Del otro lado se encontraba Tomás, y si tuvieras que guiarte por las ojeras en su rostro, o su cabello desordenado, tendrías que decir que muy probablemente no había dormido desde hace muchas horas.

Oficial de relleno: …

Tomás: …

Oficial de relleno: …

Tomás: …

Oficial de relleno: …Me parece que va a tener que explicarme lo de los furris otra vez.

Tomás: ¿Es un chiste verdad? Se lo expliqué al sujeto antes de usted, ¡¿Dónde está ese sujeto?!

Oficial de relleno: Su turno ya terminó y se fue a casa.

Tomás: Pero será cabrón…

Oficial de relleno: ¿Está usted insultando a un oficial señor Tomás?

Tomás: N-No, no señor.

Oficial de relleno: Bien, entonces, proceda.

Tomás: Sí señor…

Con aires desanimados, el pobre tuvo que explicar de nuevo, con toda la vergüenza que eso le causaba, lo que eran los furris, porqué estaba tan interesado en ellos… y cuál era el servidor extranjero del cual había descargado todo su material antes de que los virus salieran e "invadieran" la compañía.

Oficial de relleno: Bien, ahora mismo voy a llevar estos datos a Análisis, si me disculpa.

Tomás: Entiendo…

Y el oficial salió. Tomás entonces dio algunos suspiros mientras esperaba… antes de que otra oficial entrara a la pequeña habitación.

Oficial de relleno #2: ¿Usted es Tomás?

Tomás: S-Sí, soy yo… escuche ¿Ya terminaron de analizar mi caso o…?

Oficial de relleno #2: ¿De qué habla? Yo vengo precisamente a preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido a horas de la mañana el día de hoy.

Incapaz de comprender la situación, Tomás observó con los ojos bien pelados como la oficial se sentaba frente a él, y hacia las mismas preguntas hechas por el oficial antes de ella… **de nuevo.**

Oficial de relleno #2: Entonces, ¿Me puede explicar con exactitud a qué se refería su jefe con… esto… "pornografía de animales ilegal"?

Tomás: …

Sin embargo, una vez que su cerebro se puso al día con lo que estaba pasando, Tomás se puso de pie, indignado.

Tomás: ¡Espere un segundo! ¡Hace unos minutos un oficial me vino a hacer las mismas preguntas antes de largarse! ¡¿Dónde está él?!

Oficial de relleno #2: Su turno terminó.

Tomás: ¡No me joda!

Tomás entonces se decidió a salir de aquella habitación para cantarle sus cuatro en su cara a quien sea que tuviera que hacerlo e ignoró a la oficial que estaba sentada del otro extremo de la mesa… Por eso no contó con que la misma le hiciera una llave de presión en una mano y estrellara su rostro contra la fría mesa de metal.

Tomás: ¡Agh!

Después de recuperarse de la conmoción y de darse cuenta de que efectivamente no podría moverse de ahí sin quebrarse la muñeca, decidió prestar atención a las palabras de la oficial, quien aprovechó la ocasión para mostrarle algo con su mano libre.

Oficial de relleno #2: Dígame, ¿Sabe lo que es esto?

Tomás vio el cilíndrico y negro objeto antes de responder.

Tomás: U-¡Auch!-Una porra eléctrica… señora.

Oficial de relleno #2: Bien… ¿Sabe? Le puedo meter esto por lugares por los que usted ni se imagina, ¿Entiende Tomás?

Comprendiendo para donde iba a parar todo eso, Tomás solo asintió restregando su mejilla contra la fría mesa, derrotado y miserable.

Y con ese mismo humor, no le quedó de otra más que responder a las mismas preguntas, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho antes. Finalmente, satisfecha, la oficial se levantó y procedió a retirarse del lugar.

Oficial de relleno #2: Ahora mismo voy a llevar estos datos a análisis… nos vemos señor.

Harto de escuchar la misma película otra vez, ni se molestó en despedirla, y luego de un par de suspiros más… entró otro sujeto.

Oficial de relleno #3: ¿Usted es Tomás?

Tomás: …

No podía ser, ¿Verdad? De seguro no eran tan malos en la Satella Police… ¿Verdad?

Tomás: …Sí, soy yo… ¿Por qué?

Oficial de relleno #3: ¿Me puede explicar con exactitud a qué se refería su jefe con… esto… "pornografía de animales ilegal"?

Tomás: …

Oficial de relleno #3: …

Tomás: …

Oficial de relleno #3: …

Tomás miró a los lentes oscuros del guardia por varios segundos… antes de estrellar su cabeza repetidas veces contra la mesa.

Y mientras el oficial iba y detenía al pobre de Tomás, del otro lado del típico vidrio negro que separaba a la pequeña habitación del resto del mundo, había una vista **muy inusual**.

Digo inusual porque del otro lado estaban **todos **los oficiales que habían interrogado al pobre hombre… y estaban al borde de un ataque de risa, algunos tapándose la boca, y otros agarrándose el estómago mientras sus hombros temblaban.

El único que no era un oficial, sin embargo, se encontraba charlando animadamente con uno de ellos.

Jefe: Entonces, ¿Por cuánto tiempo pueden hacerle esto?

Oficial de relleno: Por toda la noche señor… descuide, cuando terminemos con él, no querrá visitar servidores clandestinos nunca más en su vida.

Jefe: Ohoho… genial.

El jefe de Tomás se frotó las manos mientras saboreaba el dolor de su empleado quien, ahora mismo estaba con el oficial #4, y estaba intentando arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza mientras gritaba descontroladamente.

Jefe: Por lo que le están haciendo, tendremos suerte si vuelve a ver porno en su trabajo.

Oficial de relleno #2: Señor, por lo que le estamos haciendo, tendremos suerte si no se convierte en un monje.

Esta situación continuaría durante toda la noche… obviamente no podían retenerlo ahí por siempre, por lo que tuvieron que dejarle salir a la mañana siguiente, y como era obvio, al salir de la sala, terminó enterándose del teatrito que le habían montado, lo que inevitablemente hizo que se le lanzara a su jefe con ganas de arrancarle los ojos.

Curiosamente, esto les dio otra excusa a la Satella Police para volverlo a meter a la sala por un tiempito más… a día de hoy se desconoce el paradero de Tomás. Se rumorea que fundó un orfanato en algún lugar del mundo, pero los detalles son vagos.

Así que, si no quieres acabar como Tomás, entonces te aconsejo que tomes la moraleja de esta historia:

"Si vas a ver porno a espaldas de tu jefe, no seas idiota... Míralo en un servidor legal"

* * *

**¡Y HASTA AQUÍ!**

**Supongo que no tengo tantas cosas de las qué hablar en este momento salvo que este capítulo era una pequeña introducción al mundo de mi fanfic. Básicamente todo en este capítulo grita "introducción" y "preparación", así que no tengo mucho de lo que hablar sin spoilear nada…**

**¿Que por qué no hablo entonces del por qué estoy escribiendo este fanfic? ¡Buena idea lector!**

**Pues, no es muy difícil la verdad. Supongo que se debe al hecho de que me puse a leer a ciertos autores otra vez, y tenía que hacer algo con toda la emoción y la inspiración que leer sus historias me dejó.**

**...Pero claro, es imposible escribir sobre una historia que no te gusta ¿Verdad? Así que tengo que decir lo que es obvio: Starforce es una de mis sagas favoritas. Es decir, sé que no es la mejor, y como historia de ciencia ficción obviamente queda debiendo (en el primer juego Geo viaja hasta otra galaxia en casi nada de tiempo cuando se supone que tendría que haber tardado varios años en llegar), así que objetivamente no podría ponerla entre las mejores historias que he consumido… pero si se trata de a nivel personal ya es otro cuento.**

**Y es que Starforce comprendió algo que a muchas otras historias les cuesta comprender aún hoy en día.**

**Los japoneses tienen la mala manía de idealizar tanto sus historias que llega un momento en que se vuelve insoportable. Hay un límite de cuantos shows de mechas, cuantos "onii-chans", y cuantos power ups uno puede tragarse antes de que empiece a ser fastidioso... Pero a los occidentales no nos va mucho mejor. A veces tengo la sensación cuando leo libros y consumos series de que nos obsesiona tanto el realismo en una historia, que al final del día es la única cosa que nos sale bien, porque se nos olvida cuál debería ser el punto de todo ello.**

**Cuál sea que sea el caso, los dos extremos son malos... y es ahí donde creo que Starforce hizo algo bastante bien. Porque una historia no debe existir solo para ofrecer situaciones clichés o situaciones súper realistas solo porque sí.**** Una historia existe para transmitir un sentimiento, una enseñanza o una visión, nada más, nada menos.**

**Y esto es algo que esta saga sí entendió bien. En el primer juego, por ejemplo, el problema fundamental de Geo es su rechazo ante las relaciones con las demás personas, entonces a pesar de los problemas de coherencia en el guion, lo increíble fue que cada villano se transformaba en una proyección de sus miedos y fobias (Taurus Fire es su miedo a ser juzgado por las demás personas, Cignus Wing es su falta de confianza personificada, Harp Note es su duelo con la pérdida de un ser querido, etc), por lo que, cada vez que Geo los vencía, inevitablemente empezaba a cambiar él mismo, y todo esto alcanzaba su punto más alto en la batalla contra Cepheus, quien es básicamente lo que Geo era al empezar el juego: Una persona retraída, temerosa de relacionarse con los demás, y otros etcéteras. La razón por la que Geo gana usando el "poder de la amistad" fue entonces porque precisamente el mismo poder que lo salvó a él, es el mismo que debe salvar a Cepheus.**

**Algunos más, algunos menos. Creo que lo importante de Starforce yace en lo que intenta contar más que en lo que cuenta… y sí, eso no quiere decir que sea una historia del todo coherente. Tiene errores, de cabo a rabo… pero aun así le tengo un cariñito que no le puedo tener a muchos otros Megamans. **

**Además, Geo y Sonia son una pareja tan dulce que podría morir de diabetes solo fantaseando sobre ellos dos. **

**Así que... ¿Te gustó el comienzo? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Preferirías que me metiera un tiro? ¿Las hamburguesas te gustan tanto como a mí? ¿Crees que esa última pregunta tenga alguna relevancia en todo esto?**

**Supongo que si nadie deja un review en unas dos semanas retiraré el fic… así que si quieren que actualice…**

(¡E-Espera! ¡Baja la escopeta!)

**No, a la mierda, los reviews son mi aire, ¡Ahora déjenlos dónde pueda verlos! ¡Tú también narrador! ¡Coge la bazuca!**

(…*suspiro*, esto me pasa a mí por firmar un contrato sin ver)

**Y…**

**CON…**

**ESTO HECHO…**

**¡YA NOS LEEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!**


End file.
